1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing data for a numerical control (NC) machining unit, including providing a preparation service for numerical control data (NC data) which are necessary for operating a numeral control machining unit (NC machining unit).
2. Conventional Art
For making use of an NC machining unit, final NC data are generally prepared in the following steps.
(1) With a CAD system, product shape data is determined and based on the determined shape data, finished shape data suitable for NC machining are prepared.
(2) Based on the finished shape data, and taking into consideration, for example, the NC machining unit and tools that will be used, cutter location (CL) data are prepared with a CAM system.
(3) The CL data are converted into NC data by a dedicated post processor which matches with the NC machining unit to be used.
(4) The NC data are checked by a processing simulator to confirm that there are no errors, so as to avoid inconveniences with regard to processing.
(5) Through application of the NC data to the NC machining unit, a workpiece is processed by cutting.
In order to prepare the NC data which are applied to the NC machining unit, devices such as a CAD system, a CAM system, a dedicated post processor and an NC machining simulator are necessary. Accordingly, when an enterprise intends to introduce an NC machining unit, it is required to pay for purchasing and maintaining the related devices such as the CAD and CAM, in addition to the NC machining unit itself. Further, education cost for operators who use these respective devices is incurred, as well as a further education period, in which the operators master the technology for using these respective devices.
Accordingly, the initial investment, the education and training cost for the operators and the period required for the introduction, are obstacles to introducing, replacing or adding an NC machining unit.
In order to help resolving these obstacles, providers (Application Service Provider: ASP entrepreneur) have appeared, who rent a variety of application software products via a communication network such as an Internet connection. For example, such products are introduced on the home page of NIKKEI BP Publishing Co. as xe2x80x9cBible of IT manufacturers, e article production, ASP special editionxe2x80x9d.
Further, as a specific example of ASP, Information Services Internationalxe2x80x94Dentsu (ISID), Ltd. provides a three dimensional data conversion service on the company""s home page in collaboration with affiliated companies. This conversion service resolves problems which occur at the time of data conversion between CAD/CAM/CAE systems of different types (for example, when using data in one CAD system for another CAD system). Inappropriate portions relating to the data diversion use are automatically detected, and corrected data are prepared.
Further, the home page of NC network Co., Ltd. offers services for opening information such as factory search, outside processing, manufacturing parts search, CAD/CAM software search, order and award, and assessment and trade of second hand processing machines of respective registered companies. These services mediate order and award, while permitting searching the specialty fields of many registered companies.
Still further, in connection with xe2x80x9cMulti Axis Machining Servicexe2x80x9d of Aikoku Alpha Engineering Co., Ltd., the features of the company""s processing technology are opened on its home page in which the company proposes to participate at the design stage.
Such conventional ASP services, however, do not offer data services, such as preparing NC data to be applied to an NC machining unit. Thus, in order to prepare NC data, as shown in the above steps (1) through (5), it remains necessary to prepare information such as finished shape data suitable for the NC machining, processing method and CL data, taking into account, for example, the NC machining unit specifications, the tools and jigs used, and to prepare the NC data based on these data.
It is thus desirable, for example, that a data service providing entrepreneur (data service provider company) and a data service receiving entrepreneur (data service user company) prepare NC data while exchanging information relating to specifications, such as the NC machining unit and the tool(s), in a dialog form. Further, it is desirable to confirm the prepared NC data through an NC machining simulation as well as to check correctness of the NC data by performing an actual NC machining.
One object of the present invention is to develop a method for providing data which can reduce costs and personal resource requirements associated with an entrepreneur""s introduction of an NC machining unit for its operations.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the method according to the invention, in which an NC data serve provider company (provider company) offers an NC data service business. For this purpose, the NC data service provider builds a data service system that includes the necessary related devices, such as a CAD system necessary for preparing NC data, a CAM system, a dedicated NC post processor, an NC simulator and an NC machining unit. In this instance, the provider company can prepare all of these related devices by itself, or alternatively the provider company can build the data service system while contracting with one or more entrepreneurs who own these related devices. In any case, the data service system is structured in such a manner that a server represented by a computer system of the provider company is connected with these related devices via a communication network such as an Internet connection to permit mutual data communication. The data service system transmits a home page for the data service via the communication network, performs a dialog with an NC data service user company (user company) via the home page, and provides data service relating to the NC data required by the user company.
More specifically, a method of providing data for an NC machining unit according to the present invention utilizes a xe2x80x9cservice providing computer systemxe2x80x9d for performing data service for the NC machining unit, including a memory unit, a display unit, a data input and output unit and a communication unit coupled to a communication network. The service providing computer system sends, a menu screen relating to the data service to the communication network, as well as an input screen which requires input data necessary for executing a service item selected via the menu screen. The selected service item is executed by capturing the input data inputted via the input screen, and an output screen displaying output data prepared by executing the service item is then sent to the communication network.
In the above instance, the service items may include, for example, preparation of CAD data, preparation of a process proposal, preparation of CL data, preparation of NC machining unit specification and preparation of NC data. The service providing computer system includes functions of a CAD system, a CAM system, an NC post processor and an NC simulator corresponding to the service items.
The output screen outputs one or more of the following data: finished shape data (in which shape data of a processed article outputted from a CAD system is modified for an NC machining use), CL data and NC data. Further, the output screen also outputs output data including a check result of the NC data, a processing machine CAD model, a workpiece CAD model, and/or a jig CAD model.
The service providing computer system outputs a contract screen relating to the data service to the communication network, captures user information inputted to the contract screen, and outputs an output screen showing completion of data service contract together with user ID and password to the communication network. It also sends a bill for the provided data service via the communication network to a computer system of the user, and/or to the computer system of a financing company contracted in advance. The computer system of the financing company outputs a bill for the provided data service via the communication network to a computer system of the user.
Furthermore, the service providing computer system concludes an insurance contract with a predetermined insurance company for protecting against possible damage caused in relation to the data service.
Still further, the service items include at least one item providing a dedicated NC post processor used for preparing NC data, a cutting shape sample formed by cutting with the NC machining unit and a jig shape sample used for the cutting. When a request for providing the article is inputted to the input screen, the service providing computer system transmits the same to a computer system of a delivery company contracted in advance so as to deliver the corresponding item.